


THE END

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's the last man on Earth.





	THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
THE END

## THE END

by Eugenie Chua

Author's website: http://www.tomparisdorm.com/genie/place.html

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Blame this on Raven. Her challenge about having Fraser or RayK as the last man on Earth sparked this idea and I just have to write it. This is also the first story that I freaked myself out with.   
Wrote this in 40 mins, definitely not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, thank you kindly.   


Story Notes: Warnings: The story's kinda disturbing, and there's some bad language.

* * *

April 2001 

* * *

**THE END**  
By Eugenie Chua

Papers ruffling, cans clunking, dust swirling around down the empty streets. Empty except for the papers, cans, and all the other junks that were left behind by billions of humans that had once populated the surface of the planet called Earth. Now, all that remained of the once vibrant planet were the cockroaches. Lower life forms of insectoid scavengers. 

Cockroaches, once hated by all higher life forms, now ruled the world. They, and one single humanoid life form was all that remained of the planet. And dust. 

"Damned roaches," the once proud man yelled. "Of all the species that could've survived, it had to be the cockroaches! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" He screamed at the gray sky, his voice echoing through the empty buildings. "COCKROACHES?!?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET SOME OTHER MORE _USEFUL_ SPECIES SURVIVED INSTEAD?! Like the HUMANS perhaps?!" 

If his friends were around, they would've thought he had lost his memories again, but there was no one around. No one but the bloody roaches. Benton Fraser, ex-Constable of the ex-RCMP of the ex-Canada was the lone survivor of a global disaster. He had no idea how he had survived and he didn't care. Not any more. At first he had tried to work out what happened and where did all the people went, but eventually, he gave up. What was the point? They were gone, and he was still here. 

Only he wished he wasn't. He couldn't remember how many times he had pointed a gun at himself, finger at the trigger, only to chickened out at the last minute. 

"Bloody fucking roaches!" Fraser cursed again as an entire fleet of cockroaches scurried away from their hiding place behind a garbage can Fraser kicked. He had justified his cowardice by telling himself that he was the only one left to remember them. The history of mankind, how far they had come and what they had accomplished in such a short period of existence. And eventually, it was that accomplishment that had killed them all. "Self destructive idiots! That's the humans! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR WARNING US!!" Again, he yelled at the sky. 

"It's not His fault you know." 

Fraser spun around, almost losing his balance in his hast. "What the..." 

"My gosh! Look at you son, you're a mess!" The ghost of Robert Fraser said. 

"A mess?! _I'm_ a mess?! LOOK AROUND YOU! It's the END OF THE FUCKING _WORLD_ AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M A MESS?!?!!?" 

"There's no need to yell! Besides, even if it's the end of the world, doesn't mean you have to give up all your values and self-respect." 

"And who the fuck's going to notice?! You?! Where the hell have you been for the last 3 years when all this started?! And don't you tell me it's not His fault because if it isn't His fault, then I have no idea whose fucking fault it is!" 

"Watch your language! If you ever let your mother hear that..." 

"MOTHER?! She's dead! YOU'RE dead! The whole fucking WORLD IS DEAD!!" 

"You're not." 

"And why is that?! Oh, please do tell me oh-wise one! WHY THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE?!?!?!" 

"He has greater plans for you, son." 

"I don't give a fuck about His plans!! He can go fuck himself for all I care!" Fraser screamed. 

A thunder sounded at this. 

"Watch what you're saying, son, He doesn't like it." 

"Or what?! He'll strike me down with lightning!? Fine! GO AHEAD!! DO IT!!!!" 

"Benton, I told you he had greater plans for you." 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT HIS PLANS!" Fraser yelled, running into a store that had once rented videos. Ducking behind what had been once the cash register, he produced a gun. 

"Son, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like, _dad_?" 

"Don't do it son! You need to remember them! Who will be here to remember them if you're gone?!" 

"Maybe they should've thought about that before they push the 'fire' button and vaporized themselves!" 

"Don't do it son!" 

"Watch me!" Fraser's voice was oddly calm. The roaches scurried away, and the sound produced by man was heard for the last time on Earth. 

The End.  
So? Whaddaya think? Love it? Hate it?! Freaked?! Lemme know! 

* * *

End THE END by Eugenie Chua:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
